Inutilidad
by Yuuki Ykkaeddott
Summary: Matsuda se hartó de que le trataran como un inútil, por lo que decidió irse del cuartel general. Descansando en una terraza se encuentra con alguien inesperado. Era Ryuuzaki, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Autora: **Vuelvo con otro fic ^^ La idea surgió de que estaba buscando fics en los que apareciera B con otro character y me encontré que no había ninguno, en ningún idioma, con BB y Matsuda. La trama y todo es una idiotez, pero ahí está xD Dedicado a mi queridísima aliza X3

**Advertencias:** Quizás haya OCC y puede ser que haya algún spoiler incrustado, pero lo dudo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Death Note, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría, pero no. Pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin.

* * *

─ Si quieres hacer algo útil, ve a por un café. ─ dijo fríamente Ryuuzaki.

Estaban en el cuartel de investigaciones. Segundos antes, Matsuda envidiaba el trabajo de los demás y le había pedido a L una tarea. Éste le respondió de un modo demasiado seco.

─ … ─ Matsuda ya estaba harto de que le trataran como a un inútil. No lo aguantaría ni un segundo más. ─ Ryuuzaki.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Me iré, pero no a por el café. Es posible que no vuelva.

─ ¡Espera, Matsuda! ─ su jefe, Soichiro Yagami, fue el único que reaccionó al oírlo. ─ ¿No lo dirás en serio?

─ Jefe, no es por usted. Nos volveremos a ver. ─ dicho esto, Matsuda se fue.

─ Ryuuzaki. Sal a buscarlo ahora mismo. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ─ le ordenó Soichiro.

─ Se fue por su propio pie. Yo no le obligué a nada. Además, pronto volverá, de eso estoy seguro.

─ Es cierto, padre, no hay que preocuparse por eso. No puede hacer nada por sí solo.

─ …

─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─

─ ¿Y ahora qué hago…? ─ se preguntaba Matsuda, sin saber por qué había hecho aquello, media hora antes.

Estaba sentado en la terraza de un bar, en una mesa de dos, a pesar de que sólo estaba él en toda la terraza. Era un día soleado, completamente despejado. Había pedido un café, solamente por el hábito de tomarlo en comisaría. Aún no lo había empezado, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien, vestido prácticamente todo de negro, paseaba por un parque que estaba al lado, cruzando la acera. Estuvo mirándolo desde hacía un rato. No parecía pasar de los veinte años.

El chico parecía estar mirando absorto hacia una niña y un niño, jugando cerca de una fuente. Los niños se estaban mojando. Después de todo, estaban en pleno verano y hacía demasiado calor. A Matsuda se le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser su hermano, o su supervisor, pero rápidamente desechó la posibilidad, cuando el chico de negro se dio la vuelta y cruzó la acera.

Ahora que Matsuda lo veía más de cerca podía describirlo. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga negra, unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas y negras. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y tenía la cabeza agachada. Iba un poco encorvado, la verdad. Movió algo la cabeza hacia un lado y Matsuda pudo ver que tenía ojeras y además… tenía el pelo negro. Matsuda, rápidamente, dedujo quién era.

─ ¡Ryuuzaki! ─ se levantó de la silla. El chico le miró sorprendido.

─ … ─ giró un poco la cabeza, sin decir nada. Miraba a Matsuda de modo que parecía que quería explicaciones.

─ ¿A qué has venido?

─ Un momento. Para empezar, ¿nos conocemos? ─ el chico parecía confuso.

─ No te hagas el tonto, Ryuuzaki. Sólo estás demostrando tener demasiado orgullo, suficiente como para no querer disculparte.

─ … ─ el chico levantó una ceja, pensativo. Rápidamente unió cabos sueltos. Ya sabía qué estaba pasando. Se mostró una sonrisa tétrica en su cara. ─ Lo siento, Matsuda. No estaba pensando en que podrías estar aquí.

─ R-Ryuuzaki… ¿pasa algo? ─ la sonrisa aterrorizó a Matsuda.

─ No, para nada. Venía a buscarte. Siento lo de antes.

"No me estoy equivocando de persona… No puede ser, si no, no sabría lo que había pasado antes. Tiene que ser Ryuuzaki. No se parecería tanto en caso de que no lo fuera. El cambio de ropa y las lentillas rojas que lleva debe de ser para pasar desapercibido. ¡Claro! Las ojeras no se las puede quitar. ¡Parece como si estuviera haciendo un cosplay!" ─ pensaba Matsuda.

─ ¿Vamos a volver al centro de investigaciones?

─ Por supuesto. ¿A dónde si no? ─ Contestó, después de pensarlo un poco. Ryuuzaki sonrió más aún. ─ Ve tú delante. Comprende que no quiero tener que cruzarme con nadie.

Matsuda no comprendió lo que quiso decir. A pesar de eso, le hizo caso. La sonrisa de Ryuuzaki le ponía de los nervios, y eso causaba que de vez en cuando mirara hacia atrás de reojo. Finalmente llegaron al centro de investigaciones.

─ … ─ con un pulgar en la boca, Ryuuzaki miraba al edificio, con cara de decepcionado. ─ Antes de entrar, pasaremos por otro sitio. Watari no estaba de muy buen humor. Por favor, llévame a la jefatura de policía.

─ E-está bien… ─ contestó Matsuda, sin saber lo que estaba tramando Ryuuzaki. No parecía el mismo de una hora atrás.

El camino no fue largo. Según estuvieron al lado de la jefatura, el chico se adelantó.

─ A estas horas los que no se puede entrar si no es por trabajo o para denunciar algo, Ya deberías saberlo. ─ comentó Matsuda. Ryuuzaki se dio la vuelta. Ya había subido cuatro escalones. La sonrisa psicópata que llevaba desapareció, transformándose en una mueca de desagrado.

─ Y lo sé. No creas que soy tan idiota como L. Vuelve a la central de investigaciones. No te necesito aquí. Por el camino supe todo lo que quería saber. Según llegues, da una vuelta entera. Y no me sigas molestando. Desaparece.

Las últimas palabras del supuesto Ryuuzaki confundieron a Matsuda. ¿A caso aquel chico no era Ryuuzaki? ¿A caso se había confundido de persona? ¿Quién era entonces?

─ ¿P-Puedes decirme q-quién eres, si no eres Ryuuzaki? ─ a Matsuda le temblaban las piernas.

─ No, no… te equivocas, pequeño esbirro de L. YO soy Ryuuzaki, no ése que tenéis por mejor detective del mundo. En cambio, él es L, yo B.

Al decir eso, Matsuda se alarmó. Le había dicho algo confidencial a otra persona que no estaba en la investigación. A saber quién era ese chaval. Pero conocía a L. Eso podía resultar ser un problema. Se fue corriendo hacia la central.

─ Huye, pequeña rata, huye del gato. No vaya a ser que te coma. ─ después de murmurar eso, soltó una sonora carcajada y se fue por la parte de atrás del edificio.

─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─.-.─

─ Os lo dije. No puede hacer nada por sí mismo. Era evidente que volvería. ─ comentó L, viendo por las cámaras que Matsuda se acercaba. Se abrió la puerta y entró.

─ ¿Ryuuzaki? ─ preguntó Matsuda, jadeando. Ahí estaba el detective, vestido como siempre y sin esas "supuestas lentillas rojas".

─ ¿Te arrepentiste de haberte ido?

─ No, no es eso. Me encontré con alguien y me parece que debo decirlo.

─ ¿Con el manager anterior de Misa? ─ preguntó L, con sarcasmo.

─ ¡Voy en serio, Ryuuzaki...! No... L.

─ … ─ Al ver que se había corregido, el detective se puso serio, sospechando lo peor.

─ Me encontré con una persona que afirma ser "el verdadero Ryuuzaki".

─ ¿Te ha dado algo para mí? ─ dijo L, después de llegar a la conclusión de quién era, a pesar de que en su interior no quería reconocerlo.

─ No, me dijo… que me diera la vuelta, creo… ─ L se acercó rápidamente y en su espalda encontró una carta, pegada con cinta adhesiva. La abrió. En ella estaba escrito con sangre: "L, he vuelto~. Intenta atraparme si puedes"

─ Maldita sea… En este momento creo que está ocurriendo algo más importante en la ciudad que el caso Kira. Vamos a tener que dejarlo estancado por unos días.

* * *

**Notas: **Mal... muy mal... pero está hecho sin inspiración. Puede ser que siga con este fic. Está demasiado incompleto... le falta... "algo" xD

De momento sólo espero reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Ya va a hacer casi dos años que publiqué el primer capítulo de esto... y algo menos de que dejé Fanfiction. "¿Y esta repentina aparición?" os preguntaréis. Pues que tranquilamente leyendo mails y cosas me encontré una notificación de review de Fanficion. Y yo pensando "¿En serio sigue alguien leyendo mis fics?" ¡Pues resulta que sí! Y esto me anima, me levanta la moral. Hace algo más de un año que empecé a escribir un libro a lo en serio, y como no tengo gente que me lo comente según acabo capítulos, siento que voy a tardar en acabarlo, aunque ya llegué a la mitad. Leer reviews por capítulo motiva, y lo sabréis los que escribís...

¡Pues eso! Se notará bastante la diferencia de redacción que hay entre antes y ahora, que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sigo siendo yo, y haré un long-fic con esto, probablemente.

Espero que os guste~.

¡Por cierto! Acepto sugerencias para continuar la historia, o cosas para añadir por el medio, así como ideas generales estilo "Asesinatos en serie por parte de B", "Un enemig que los hace trabajar juntos", "Una historia de amor", "Una merienda con melocotones todos juntos"... Cualquier cosa, pero no me hagáis llegar al lemon, hard yaoi o hard yuri. Mis límites están en las historias de amor melosas (incluyendo incesto), shounen-ai, y shoujo-ai. El otro R-18, gore... ese no tiene límites, por Vaenik-hidenka. Pedid lo que veáis~.

**Advertencias:** Por supuesto, puede hacer OoC y cosas por el estilo, junto a spoilers del manga, anime y el libro "Death Note: Another Note". Recomiendo leer/ver todo eso antes de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría, pero no. Pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin.

* * *

─ Maldita sea… En este momento creo que está ocurriendo algo más importante en la ciudad que el caso Kira. Vamos a tener que dejarlo estancado por unos días. - dijo L, con expresión de afectado.

─ ¿A-a qué te refieres? ─ preguntó Soichiro Yagami, extrañado por la posición que había tomado el detective ante el asunto.

El resto de los presentes en el cuartel sabía que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo. L había dejado su completa pasividad emocional para tener pinta de preocupado, por primera vez en todo el trabajo que llevavan haciendo todos en equipo.

─ ¿Considerábamos a Kira un gran asesino en masas? ─ expresó L con un tono retórico ─ Kira no es nadie en comparación con quien nos vamos a enfrentar. ─ sentenció, para sorpresa de todos. Tras una pequeña pausa, continuó. ─ Puede que ahora no estemos tratando con un "peligroso asesino en masas que es capaz de matar, quizás solo pensándolo". Ahora tratamos con un asesino en serie con una capacidad mental brillante, comparable a la mía o a la de Light-kun.

Tragaron saliva. Nadie se atrevía a responder a esa afirmación. El detective parecía pensativo, se notaba que iba a seguir explicando.

─ ¿Recordáis el caso del asesino en serie BB de Los Ángeles?

Todos asintieron silenciosamente menos Matsuda, que tenía cara de estar confuso, cual pato en una nevera.

─ ¿Los Ángeles? Estamos en Japón...

L se pasó una mano por la cara demostrando estar molesto con la ignorancia del agente. (1)

─ La gente es capaz de moverse por el mundo. Yo, por ejemlplo no soy Japonés. Por si no lo sabías. ─ Matsuda fue el que se molestó ahora. ─ Ese caso fue uno de los más difíciles a los que me enfrenté. El más difícil, teniendo en cuenta de que desde el principio sabía a la perfección quién era el asesino, dónde estaba, cómo pensaba y qué pretendía realmente. Entre Misora y yo lo metimos en un centro psiquiátrico. Una simple cárcel era muy poco para su estado mental.

L se movió hasta la silla donde estaba antes de que volviera Matsuda. En el ordenador encontró los datos de aquel caso.

─ Fueron tres asesinatos. Las iniciales de la primera víctima fueron BB, las de la segunda QQ, y las de la tercera, BB. Si os fijáis, la "b" en minúscula, es justo la inversa a la "q". ¿Qué se puede ver con esto? Lo que quería era una provocación. "Que el primer y el tercer factor coincidan, y el segundo factor no; en una serie de cuatro indica que el último factor será especial." Eso nos decían en la Wammy's House. Cuatro, la suma de 1 + 3, a la vez. El 1 y el 3 forman el 13, que se escribe muy parecido a la letra B. Las iniciales de su nombre real son BB. No seguía la serie, pero tal y como nos dijeron, ese último factor fue su propio intento de asesinato. Por suerte, Misora lo paró a tiempo. Él pretendía suicidarse para que yo nunca pudiera demostrar quién era el culpable. De un modo más breve; él solo quería ganarme delante de todos.

─ Buah... eso es... demasiado. ─ Tuvo que ser Matsuda el que contestó. Todos lo miraron con cara de que estuviera molestando y se dio cuenta. ─ Perdón...

─ Eso ya fue hace unos años. Su nombre es Beyond Birthday. ─ dijo L, dirigiendo la mirada hasta Light y sacando una media sonrisa. ─ No se si te suena de haber intentado frenar su corazón.

Light se enfureció por un momento.

─ ¡Que yo no soy Kira! ¡No sé cuántas veces habrá que decírtelo!

─ Ryuuzaki... le diría a mi hijo que no molestara─ empezó a decir Soichiro ─, pero es que has sido tú el que lo ha provocado.

L cerró los ojos y suspiró.

─ Bien, por lo que queda de caso, no me meteré más en eso de "Light es Kira"... ─abrió los ojos mirando a padre e hijo, con expresión de enfado─ ... aunque sé que es la verdad.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. El tono de L había sonado autoritario. El que los sacó de aquella tensión fue Matsuda.

─ ¿"Aunque seques la verde"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ryuuzaki?

─ Matsuda, estoy pensando en un trabajo para ti ─Contestó el detective.

─ ¿A qué viene...? Bueno, dime.

─ Sube al piso de Misa-misa y no molestes a los que intentamos trabajar.

Matsuda volvía a estar enfadado por la reacción de Ryuuzaki, pero comprendió que no podía volver a pasar algo como lo que ya había pasado un poco antes.

─ Lo siento, continuad. No pretendía molestar.

Esta respuesta por parte de Matsuda nadie se la había llegado a esperar. Empezó a irse y Soichiro miró a Ryuuzaki con esa cara de padre obligándole a su hijo a pedir disculpas. El chico no respondió y se giró a mirar a Light.

─ Tenemos que actuar rápido ─dijo el detective otra vez con su tono pasivo─ y no dejar pasar oportunidades de capturar a B. Él no es un enemigo cualquiera, ya lo sabéis. Un error nos costará la vida. Y no hablo de un 50 ni de un 60 por ciento. Hablo de un 95 por ciento.

Soichiro no volvió a insistir. Matsuda estaba saliendo. Volvió a dirigir una mirada a Ryuuzaki por si cambiaba de opinión, aunque no pareció hacerlo. Después de que cerrara la puerta el detective miró en esa dirección.

─ Hay algo que me choca... que no me cuadra. Y es que B haya decidido contactar conmigo por medio de Matsuda. No es propio de él.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuuzaki? ─preguntó Light.

─ Sería más propio de B asesinar a una persona cualquiera poniendo una nota con un código cifrado, probablemente el que utilizábamos en la Wammy's House él y yo. Pero se ha limitado a pegarle una nota por detrás a uno de los policías que trabajan conmigo ─frunció el ceño y empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar─. Parece que... es una persona completamente distinta. Como si intentara decirme "He cambiado". Pero a su vez en su nota me dice "Atrápame si puedes"... ─bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra las rodillas─ No puedo entenderlo...

Ryuuzaki dejó caer como muertos los dos brazos y suspiró. No volvió a hablar en un rato, dejando un silencio bastante incómodo en la sala.

─ Liiiiiiiiight... ─se oyó desde una de las pantallas.

Era la voz de Misa. Ryuuzaki levantó la cabeza por el lado izquerdo, de modo que podía ver la pantalla de reojo. Levantó el brazo izquierdo y pulsó el botón del micrófono para hablar con Misa.

─ Misa-misa, discúlpanos, pero tenemos más cosas que hacer que atenderte ahora, así que arréglate con todo lo que te hemos dejado en el piso. Y no molestes.

La expresión de Misa cambió de aburrida a sorprendida. Al igual que los de la sala donde estaba Ryuuzaki no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Aquel cambio de comportamiento había sido muy brusco. Solamente saber que había llegado un criminal a la ciudad lo había cambiado hasta el punto de dejarse de formalidades en algunos casos. En verdad era un gran contrincante.

Ryuuzaki se levantó y se dirigió hacia la otra parte de la mesa de operaciones, donde estaban los ordenadores. Pulsó el botón de otro micrófono.

─ Watari, lo has escuchado, ¿verdad?

─ [Sí, señor] ─se oyó desde la otra parte.

─ ¿Puedes darme tu opinión?

─ [Usted lo conocía mejor que yo. Pasaban mucho juntos. ¿Recuerda que una vez se enfadó y pasó de jugar tranquilamente con usted a arrancar las flores del jardín y llevárselas troceadas a su habitación? Sus cambios eran muy bruscos. En dos días volvía a hablar con usted normal. Estuvo cuatro años desde que se fugó del orfanato hasta que comenzó con los asesinatos. Dos desde que lo encarcelaron la señorita Misora y usted. Pudo haber un cambio. Si es así probablemente sea breve, como antes.]

─ Muchas gracias, Watari. Ya tengo una idea.

Ryuuzaki soltó el botón y se levantó para hablar con el resto de los presentes en la sala. Miró a todos directamente a los ojos, pasando por cada una de las caras.

─ Si es como cuando era pequeño podemos atraparlo. Tiene una debilidad. Si nos anticipamos a sus acciones, no podrá pensar con claridad y sus actos serán completamente predecibles. Su localización será evidente y hasta sus palabras podrán ser escritas antes de que él las diga. Esa es su debilidad. Su temperamento e impaciencia al saber que su contrincante tiene una gran ventaja. ─sonrió levemente─ Jefe Yagami, llame a Matsuda. Tengo cosas que preguntarle.

* * *

(1): Eso más claro y conciso es "facepalm". Para que todos entendamos.

**Notas**: Y por el momento eso. Es casi lo que se llama capítulo de relleno. Pero bueno, algo aporto. Alguna aclaración y tal. Pero... Reviews por favor.


End file.
